


Cole

by JayTheSaltyBastard



Series: The Chronicles of Zane the Cocksucker [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cock Sucking, Foreplay, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, dick sucking, glaciershipping - Freeform, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheSaltyBastard/pseuds/JayTheSaltyBastard
Summary: One afternoon while sparring on the deck of the Destiny’s Bounty, Zane gives Cole a pleasurable surprise
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: The Chronicles of Zane the Cocksucker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Cole

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone and have not checked my spelling yet so sorry in advance
> 
> I was looking through random prompts for inspo and came across “cocksucker” so now here we are

It was not uncommon to see Zane and Cole training together just for the hell of it. The two had been at the monastery together the longest out of everybody, and for all that Jay and Cole were best friends, Cole and Zane were the most evenly matched out of everyone.

And so the two were left to their own devices out on the Bounty’s deck, throwing punches and blocking kicks, dancing around each other with matching grins as they traded blows. They were playing, neither truly intent on winning the friendly spar but both getting more and more forceful as time went on. They knew each other’s limits, knew how far they could push each other before they needed to pull back.

The others had come to watch for a little bit, finding Cole and Zane’s battle entertaining for a short while before they each grew bored or had other things to attend to. Jay and Nya headed down below the deck, working on a few upgrades to the Bounty’s boosters. Lloyd and Kai left to play video games in the main room, and Master Wu was probably heading off to meditate.

With the upper part of the ship to themselves, the black and titanium ninjas slowly became more violent in their attacks, blows more forceful and each block sending small spikes of pain throughout their bodies.

Cole grinned as he threw a hard punch towards Zane’s face, expecting the nindroid to block it, but he was surprised when he dodged instead, throwing Cole off-balance and giving Zane the opportunity to knock him to the ground, before effectively pinning the black ninja beneath him.

Cole stared up at Zane with amused eyes, waiting for his friend to release him before they would begin sparring again, but instead, Zane held him there, his icy blue eyes observing Cole considerately.

“Zane?” Cole asked, trying to shift beneath his friend. Zane tilted his head silently, taking hold of Cole’s wrists and pinning them above his head with one hand. The master of earth swallowed as Zane’s free hand moved to trace gently over Cole’s face, sending sparks shooting through his skin.

“Zane?” he asked again, his voice several octaves higher now. Again, Zane said nothing as his hand traveled lower, brushing across Cole’s stomach and making the other ninja squirm. He could easily use his super strength to break free, but a small part of him was curious where this would lead.

Another part had several ideas as to where it would go.

Zane slowly pulled at Cole’s shirt, untucking it from his pants. The black ninja watched with bated breath as the nindroid pulled his gi up to reveal Cole’s toned stomach. The dark skinned ninja gasped as a cold hand traced the lines of his abs, heart thudding loudly in his chest.

“Fuck, Zane,” Cole groaned, feeling himself growing hard from the attention.

Zane, who had been using his thighs to pin Cole’s waist, ground down hard, earning a gasp in response.

Finally, Zane released Cole’s wrists, but the man made no move to get up or push Zane away as said nindroid explored his chest and stomach, now with both hands.

Cole’s breath hitched, letting out a small whine as cold, soft lips kissed his middle, the black ninja hastily removed his shirt to give Zane more access, this action clearly pleasing the titanium ninja as he let out a delighted purr once the offending cloth was gone.

Cole trembled beneath the nindroid as Zane kiss and sucked and bit his chest, faintly aware that anyone could walk onto the deck and seem them at any time.

Somehow that made it all the more exciting.

Hard as a rock, Cole’s hips bucked upwards as Zane suddenly bit him with much more force, earning a small yelp in response.

“Great First Master, Zane,  please !”

And then Zane pulled away from Cole’s chest, which was littered in bruises and hickeys. Cole whined a little at the loss, his head thumping against the wooden deck as all his muscles went lax, but the there was tugging at the hem of his pants and Cole’s head shot up to look at Zane, who was undoing Cole’s belt and slowly pulling his pants down to his knees free his aching erection.

“Ah, Zane,” Cole squeaked, feeling like he should stop the nindroid but unable to bring himself to do so. He felt exposed, the gentle breeze making him shiver as it brushed across the throbbing flesh.

Zane’s hand came up to stroke the 8-inch rod, earning a muffled moan from Cole as the black ninja bit his knuckle to keep himself quiet. And suddenly there was a cool hand wrapped around the base of Cole’s cock and Zane’s mouth was  _ there _ , his tongue slowly circled the head of Cole’s most private area.

The master of earth threw his head back, back arching as he fought to stay quiet. Just like the rest of his body, Zane’s mouth was fairly cold, making Cole’s cock feel like it was on fire.

“Zane,” he whined, crying out as Zane wrapped his lips around Cole’s tip. “Ah, fuck,  _ Zane _ .”

He could feel Zane grinning as the nindroid took him deeper, bobbing his head up and down slightly as another inch disappeared inside his mouth. The nindroid pulled back until only the head of the cock remained in his mouth before pushing back down and taking it another inch past where he’d been before.

The process repeated, Zane pulling his head up till only Cole’s tip remained before he’d push down and swallow another inch past where he’d previously been. Beneath him, Cole squirmed and gasped, occasionally allowing a quiet moan to escape him as he struggled to stay quiet.

Soon, he was balls deep in Zane’s throat, the white ninja staring up at Cole with far-too-innocent eyes for what he was currently doing.

Zane’s tongue caressed the underside of Cole’s cock, his hands coming up to fondle the earth master’s balls as said ninja began to tense in preparation for the oncoming orgasm.

“Fuck,” he swore, unable to keep his hips from bucking as Zane lightly dragged his teeth along Cole’s sensitive flesh. “Fuck fuck fuck, Zane.”

The white ninja seemed to sense Cole’s approaching release, because he doubled his efforts, squeezing Cole’s base gently with his hand and sucking hard with a wet slurping noise.

Cole whined and thrashed, having never felt anything like this before. While his own hand had sufficed for this long, nothing he had ever imagined could possibly compare to how he was feeling right at this moment. Frankly, he didn’t think it could get any better.

And then Zane moaned his name.

“Cole,” the titanium nindroid said in a high pitched tone, the vibrations from his voice box sending Cole toppling over the edge.

“Fuck, Zane!” Cole shouted far louder than intended, but he didn’t care about his volume as he tried and tried and tried to hang onto the fiery pleasure roaring through him.

Spurt after spurt of thick white cum, all right down Zane’s throat who had pulled back to suck the head of Cole’s cock like one would with a smoothie straw.

Bit by bit, Zane drank up every drop of cum Cole had to give, finally pulling off of his friend’s cock with a wet pop.

“Well,” the white ninja said with a devious smile as Cole struggled to catch his breath. “That was delightful, let’s do it again sometime, shall we?”

Dumbly, Cole nodded, still coming down from his high. “Bro,” he said, panting slightly. “Any- anytime you want to suck my dick, just ask. Great First Master that was incredible.”

“Why thank you,” Zane laughed. “Also, you may want to refrain from taking your shirt off around the others, I left quiet a few marks.”

“Yeah, whatever you say man.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will do the other ninja too just give me time bc I’m really bad about keeping on top of stuff like this


End file.
